Toast To Partnership
by agentcarter12
Summary: "I didn't do the…the….with the thing!" "Mulder, shut up." "That's right, poopy head." "Dear diary, today my heart leaped as agent Scully suggested spontaneous human combustion." Humorous drabbles of Agent Mulder and Scully.


"Tell me, Scully. Do you believe in the existence of extra terrestrials?" Mulder asked, lowering his voice dramatically.

"Scientifically-" Scully was stopped by the huge sigh that came from her new partner, and the mocking smile on his face as he shook her head.

Not being put down by this, she continued her reply.

x

Mulder smiled, his tone teasing, as his lips twitched into that one smirk he gave to only Scully.

"Dana." He said, Rolling the name in his mouth and then spitting it out like a piece of gum, his fingers playing with the top of his tie.

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable with that." Scully replied, curtly, deflating his mood.

x

"Hey Scully, is this demonstration of boyish agility turning you on at all?" Mulder's voice prompted, as he balanced himself on one of the sturdy branches.

Scully looked up, at disbelief at her partner's sense of humor, the corners of her mouth threatening to curl up.

x

Scully had on an examiners mask, and safety goggles, her attention now diverted because of her partner.

"Dear diary, today my heart leaped as agent Scully suggested spontaneous human combustion." He said, that oh-so-familiar smirk back on his face.

Scully simply stared at him, knowing her partner well enough.

x

"Maybe, you don't know what you're looking for." Mulder replied, his expression hard to fathom. His hand had a light grip on the phone, as he awaited his partners answer.

"Like evidence of conjury or the black arts or shamanism, divination, Wicca or any kind of pagan or neo-pagan practice. Charms, cards, familiars, bloodstones, or hex signs or any of the ritual tableaux associated with the occult, Santeria, Voudoun, Macumba, or any high or low magic?" scully responded, as the two men behind her occasionally turned their heads to look at the woman giving a lesson to whoever was on the other side.

"Scully?" Mulder prompted, his expression remaining the same.

"Yes?" she inquired, eye brows rising just a little.

"Marry me." He said, no sign of humor in his face, impressed by his partner's abilities.

Scully however, smiled a little, sighing a tiny bit in the end.

"I was hoping or something a little more helpful." She retorted.

x

Scully looked on, her expression representing her bored mood.

She turned around to watch her co-worker walk over to the trashcan, and brutally assault it.

He kicked it over and over, and then jumped on it, as if it had done something vile to him that requested such extreme measures.

Scully's eyebrows rose, and her eyes widened. This was beyond any outburst on an object that Fox Mulder ever had.

x

As Mulder broke away from the kiss, Scully's look-alike took deep breaths to cam her erratic breathing down.

After a few moments, she pulled her fist back and let it hit Mulder straight on his cheek.

x

"Mulder? Are you okay." Scully asked, worried about her partner, who looked as if he was having a revelation.

"Who's the black private dick who's a sex machine with the chicks? Shaft! Can ya dig it? They say this cat shaft is a bad mutha- Shut yo' mouth! I'm talkin' bout shaft!" He replied, in a daze.

- LATER ON—

"I did not!"

Mulder retaliated at the blasphemous things Scully was telling him that he had apparently said.

x

Mulder lifted a strip of unused condoms, wanting to bother his partner.

"Hey Scully, check this out."

She looked at him with the same way she always does; warily.

He waved it around, trying to get a reaction. She looked at him, deadpanned.

"Ouuch." he said in a sing song voice.

x

"So, how was your first night, Peaceful?" One of their neighbors whose name Mulder hadn't bothered to learn was talking again.

"Oh, it was wonderful. We just spooned up and fell asleep like little baby cats." He said, purposely wanting to annoy Scully. "Isn't that right, Honey bunch?"

"That's right, poopy head." Scully retorted.

They kept smiling.

x

"Woman, get back in here and make me a damn sandwich." Mulder yelled, in a country voice.

The reply he received was of elastic gloves hitting his face.

He looked like he expected it.

x

Scully looked offended.

Extremely offended.

"I didn't do the…the….with the thing!" she yelled.

x

Mulder slowly shook his head, trying to not say anything about the topic.

Scully looked at him with a very offended look in her eyes.

"Mulder, shut up."

It was Mulder's turn to look innocent and offended.

x

Mulder rang her doorbell. She however, didn't know and therefore looked out of the peek hole.

He put his hands behind his back and smiled widely, in the most obnoxious way possible.

A laugh escaped her, without permission.

x

Mulder very smoothly sat down in his chair, and put his legs up on his desk, and leaned backwards.

The chair didn't have any support, thanks to one medical doctor named Dana Scully doing a prank.

Mulder almost fell, his hand clutching onto the desk on the side, a few things falling, and straightened up, smoothing things out on his desk, and looked around, as if nothing was wrong.

For once he was glad his office was in the basement where no one could see his antics.

x

"You ready?" Scully asked, pulling of her coat.

"Let's get it on, honey." Mulder replied, smirking.

"Right, then." She replied, holding up a pair of latex gloves, instantly flattening down his mood.

x

"Mulder, can you please just keep reminding him that you were drugged?" Scully asked her partner, who was looking at her with distaste.

"Will you stop that? Stop that!" he replied, smacking her arm.

"It couldn't hurt!" she suggested, folding her arms.

"Scully? Mulder?" their superior, AD Skinner, called.

"I was drugged." Mulder responded, deadpanned.

"The other victims, they had their frying pans…violated." Mulder said, in a fake scary story tone.

Scully rolled her eyes, a smile still finding its way on to her face.

.

**A/N: I've been wanting to write a Mulder/Scully fic for so long, and I recently re-watched all the seasons, so I decided, why not? Reviews will make me very happy, and inspire me to write more. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
